This invention relates to equine veterinary products and, more particularly, to a boot system for selectively applying heat or cold to the lower portion of the leg of a horse for therapeutic purposes comprising, a U-shaped inner boot portion positioned over the lower portion of the leg at a front portion thereof, the inner boot portion having a front panel of a material having the qualities of leather with a pair of side panels extending from the front panel along side edges thereof, the inner boot portion being lined with a fabric portion of a touch fastener material, the inner boot portion having a hook portion of the touch fastener material on an outer surface of the pair of side panels thereof; a U-shaped outer boot portion positioned over the lower portion of the leg at a back portion thereof, the outer boot portion having a back panel with a pair of side panels extending from the back panel along side edges thereof, the back panel and the a pair of side panels of the outer boot portion being of a material having the qualities of leather, the pair of side panels of the outer boot portion overlapping the pair of side panels of the inner boot portion and being lined with a fabric portion of the touch fastener material in releasable engagement with the hook portion of the touch fastener material on the outer surface of the pair of side panels of the inner boot portion; a plurality of pockets each having a first hook portion of the touch fastener material on a surface thereof releasably attached to the fabric portion of the touch fastener material at a point where heat or cold is to be applied to the lower portion of the leg, each pocket having a closing flap with a second hook portion of the touch fastener material on a surface thereof in common with the first hook portion when the closing flap is in a closed position; and, a plurality of gel-filled hot/cold packs disposed within respective ones of the pockets.
The lower portion 10 of the leg of a horse as depicted in FIG. 1 is prone to various problems of the muscles, joints, tendons, etc. Quite often, the lower portion 10 is wrapped with a bandage material to provide support. More recently, neoprene wraps 12 as depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3 have been employed. The neoprene wrap 12 is wrapped around the lower portion 10 and held by tabs 14 containing the hook portion 16 of touch fastener material (such as that sold under the trademark Velcro) gripping the fabric portion 18 on the outer surface of the neoprene wrap 12.
As with humans, it is often beneficial to apply heat or cold to the lower portion 10 in addition to wrapping it for support. In the past, this has been done by holding hot or cold packs in place with a wrapping bandage. More recently, a company called Professional's Choice Sports Medicine Company, Inc. has introduced a neoprene type wrap 12' as depicted in FIG. 4 provided with pockets 20 into which ice can be inserted to make what they refer to as an "ice boot" for the lower portion 10.
As can be appreciated, both the wrapping bandage and the neoprene type wrap 12' of FIG. 4 are only stop-gap measures. Both can apply excessive pressure to the lower portion 10. For example, when ice is placed into the pockets 20 of the ice boot of FIG. 4, the elastic action of the neoprene can force ice lumps of odd size and shape into the surface of the lower portion 10. Neither the wrapping bandage or the neoprene type wrap 12' of FIG. 4 provide any real protection for the lower portion 10 from outside blows. In the event that the problem being treated has rendered the lower portion 10 sensitive (which is often the case), minor blows to the wrapping bandage or the neoprene type wrap 12' of FIG. 4 can be quite painful to the horse. While the wrapping bandage can be employed to position hot or cold packs where desired, the applying and changing of the wrapping bandage can be an annoyance. The neoprene type wrap 12' of FIG. 4 is easier to put on and take off; but, can only apply ice where the pockets are located.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a boot for the lower portion of the leg of a horse which can be used to apply heat or cold thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boot for the lower portion of the leg of a horse for applying heat or cold thereto which is easy to put on and take off.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a boot for the lower portion of the leg of a horse for applying heat or cold thereto where the heat or cold can be applied where desired.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a boot for the lower portion of the leg of a horse for applying heat or cold thereto which does not apply excess pressure to the lower portion of the leg.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a boot for the lower portion of the leg of a horse for applying heat or cold thereto which automatically adjusts to different sized legs.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a boot for the lower portion of the leg of a horse for applying heat or cold thereto which provides protection against blows to the leg.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.